


Кто стучится в дверь ко мне?

by elinorwise



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorwise/pseuds/elinorwise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Йоджи просит Шульдиха помочь ему завоевать сердце Рана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто стучится в дверь ко мне?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Matter of Mail](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182701) by D a.k.a.. 



Йоджи опять уставился в окно на идущего по улице красноволосого – Ран или как там его, какое-то дурацкое имя. Шульдих терпеть не мог, когда Йоджи обращал внимание на кого-то, кроме него самого. Но он непозволительно затянул с признанием этого факта, и, судя по тому, что Йоджи только что попросил помочь ему заполучить этого типа в постель, теперь уже слишком поздно что-либо предпринимать. Даже отказать нельзя – да и как он мог отказать? Шульдих был по уши влюблен, и ничего не мог с этим поделать, и если для того, чтобы быть рядом с Йоджи, надо помочь ему с этим красноволосым – он готов опуститься и до этого.  
Но будет нелегко.  
\- Слюни утри, - насмешливо заметил он.  
Йоджи вздрогнул и машинально поднес руку к подбородку, а потом сердито глянул на Шульдиха. Тот ухмыльнулся.  
\- Нет у меня никаких слюней, - проворчал Йоджи, снова украдкой покосившись на него.   
Шульдих изобразил воплощенную невинность.  
\- Вот-вот потекут. Еще закапаешь мои новые ботинки, - он тщательно выверил степень разыгранного недовольства, чтобы Йоджи не догадался, чем на самом деле оно вызвано. Он чувствовал себя последним мерзавцем, но Йоджи попросил его помочь заполучить этого Рана, и Шульдих не мог сказать «нет». Только не Йоджи. У него никогда не получалось сказать Йоджи «нет».  
\- Ой-ой, бедняжка, - Йоджи высунул язык и подмигнул, ничуть не испуганный злобным взглядом приятеля. – Вечно ноешь про свою одежду, пижон несчастный.  
\- Ха-ха, очень смешно. По крайней мере, моя одежда мне идет, мистер Я-не-знаю-чем-прикрыть-живот.  
Йоджи снова показал язык. Шульдих покачал головой и усмехнулся.  
\- Не доставай, если не собираешься пустить в дело. Никто не любит, когда его дразнят.  
Йоджи оглянулся на красноволосого ублюдка и мечтательно улыбнулся.  
\- Мм… С ним я бы обязательно пустил язык в дело.  
Шульдих внутренне передернулся и отхлебнул кофе, чтобы не смотреть на Йоджи. Вот так, значит.  
\- Ну, и чего ты хочешь? Кроме как оттрахать его всеми возможными способами, - последнее прозвучало уж слишком откровенно, так что он постарался смягчить эффект очередной ухмылкой.  
Йоджи ответил задумчивым взглядом.  
\- Сам не знаю. Потому и попросил тебя помочь.  
\- Ну так я заставлю его заметить тебя. Ты хоть понимаешь, что тебя трудно не заметить?  
\- Еще бы, - усмехнулся Йоджи. – Но ему пока удается. Надеюсь, он хоть не натурал.  
Губы Йоджи недовольно поджались. Шульдиху до смерти хотелось впиться в них поцелуем, но он ограничился тем, что одним глотком прикончил свой латте.  
\- Да уж, вот это был бы облом, - он вздохнул, проклиная себя за слабость. – Надо бы с ним поближе познакомиться.  
\- Что, правда? – Йоджи иронически приподнял бровь. – И как мы это провернем?  
Шульдих отставил чашку и усмехнулся.  
\- Для начала займемся его почтой.

***  
Йоджи вошел в дом, на ходу перебирая почту. Счета, рекламные объявления… а это что? Письмо для Рана? Он перевернул конверт и уставился на обратный адрес. Письмо из Англии. Наверно, от кого-то из родственников – фамилия та же. Интересно, каково это – жить в Англии? Наверно, у них там от смога волосы лезут клочьями.   
Он отложил конверт в сторону, чтобы позже занести адресату. В ворохе счетов также обнаружился один для Рана. Это был счет из Университета Кейо. Йоджи удивленно приподнял брови: он и не знал, что Ран – студент. Круто! Интересно, что он изучает? Вот бы посмотреть на него во время занятий – носит ли он очки, имеет ли привычку машинально покусывать большой палец, когда читает… записывает лекции мелким аккуратным почерком или, наоборот, размашисто и небрежно…  
Йоджи убрал в сторону пару рекламных проспектов, также адресованных Рану, потом небрежно сгрузил оставшуюся почту на кухонный стол и потянулся к холодильнику за пивом. После длинного трудового дня хотелось развалиться на диване и посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Но стоило ему открыть бутылку и зашвырнуть пробку в мусорный контейнер, как зазвонил телефон. Шульдих.  
\- Ловко, Шу.  
\- Благодарю, - голос Шульдиха просто сочился самодовольством. – Ну, и что у него там – порнуха?  
Йоджи фыркнул в трубку.  
\- Во всяком случае, не сегодня. Шел бы ты со своей порнухой! – он отхлебнул пива, ощупью добрался до дивана и удобно разлегся. Сейчас поболтает с Шульдихом, потом переоденется во что-нибудь поприличней и пойдет отнести Рану его почту.  
\- Да ладно! Я же знаю, что у тебя в шкафу целая полка забита порнухой, так что нечего тут разыгрывать оскорбленную невинность, - возмутился Шульдих. – Со мной этот номер не пройдет, я тебя знаю как облупленного!  
\- Да? И какой же я?  
Повисла ощутимая пауза.  
\- Ты простой парень, Йоджи, - сказал, наконец, Шульдих. - Смешливый и отвязный. Ты добрый и умный – и остроумный, всегда ото всего можешь отболтаться. Ты обаятельный, а это не имеет ничего общего с высокомерием, вот почему оно тебе не идет.  
Йоджи нахмурился. С одной стороны, он был польщен, а с другой… что-то странное было в голосе Шульдиха, в его интонациях. Но прежде, чем он успел поблагодарить приятеля за столь вдумчивую оценку своих качеств, тот заговорил снова.  
\- Ладно, короче, я просто хотел проверить, все ли ты получил. Еще не отнес ему?  
Йоджи кашлянул.  
\- Нет. Сначала переоденусь. Кстати, я тут узнал о нем кое-что интересное.  
\- О? И что же?  
\- Он учится в университете! Круто, да?  
Йоджи прямо представил, как Шульдих выразительно закатывает глаза.  
\- На малолеток потянуло? Пока мы сами были студентами, тебе не казалось, что это так уж круто. Придурок.  
\- Слушай, Ран ведь не какой-нибудь вечно пьяный в жопу тусовщик, вроде тех, с кем мы учились. Иногда мне кажется, что только мы с тобой были среди них взрослыми. А Ран и сам смахивает на профессора, вот что действительно круто.  
\- Во-во. Я же сказал - придурок. Ладно, мне на работу, встретимся позже. Смотри не облажайся! Не хочу, чтобы мой фокус с почтой пропал зря, - Шульдих хохотнул. Йоджи всегда нравился этот смешок - он был мягким и располагающим, он заражал весельем и заставлял предвкушать что-то приятное.  
\- Ну-ну. Не перетрудись.  
\- Ага, щаз, - фыркнул Шульдих. Йоджи повесил трубку, допил пиво и отправился в спальню подобрать наряд, достойный того чтобы предстать в нем перед Раном.

***  
На почтовом ящике виднелась легкая царапина. Ран пристально изучил ее, потрогал, а потом отступил на шаг и оглядел картину в целом. С чего бы почтальону скрести ящик, когда у него есть ключ, открывающий сразу всю секцию? Да и что могло ему понадобиться в одном отдельном ящике? Ран задумчиво повертел в пальцах свой ключ. Скорей всего, почты опять не будет на месте. Йоджи, сосед, уже трижды заносил ее, каждый раз извиняясь за недоразумение и удивляясь, куда смотрит почтальон.  
Ран все-таки открыл ящик - просто чтобы убедиться – и с удивлением обнаружил там кучу бумаг. Он начал вытаскивать их и нахмурился, увидев, что часть корреспонденции адресована Йоджи. За четыре дня это был четвертый раз, когда их почту перепутали. Завтра выходной – надо будет заскочить на почту и поинтересоваться, что за дела. А пока придется самому поработать почтальоном.  
Йоджи оказался дома и, судя по влажным волосам, только что из душа. Узнав о новой превратности почтовой неразберихи, он рассмеялся.  
\- А я-то удивляюсь, почему мне сегодня ничего не пришло!  
Интересно, подумал Ран, есть у него в гардеробе хоть что-нибудь не такое обтягивающее?  
\- Зайдешь? Я только что чай заварил.  
Ран пожал плечами:  
\- Спасибо, с удовольствием.  
Он вошел и огляделся. Обстановка была простой и приятной.  
\- У тебя здесь хорошо.  
Йоджи улыбнулся через плечо, махнул рукой на стул и скрылся на кухне.  
\- Спасибо. У тебя тоже. Там такие красивые мечи, я видел. Умеешь с ними обращаться?  
Ран вытащил стул из-за стола и уселся, повернувшись в сторону кухни.  
\- Да. Только я давно не практиковался с настоящим мечом.  
Йоджи расставил на столе чайник с чашками и снова исчез. Ран взял чашку и принялся вертеть в руках, продолжая осматриваться.  
\- Как интересно. Ты владеешь мечом, просто обалдеть. Долго учился? – Йоджи добавил тарелку со сладостями. – Мне особенно нечем тебя угостить, но ты не стесняйся, чувствуй себя как дома.  
\- Спасибо, - Ран взял сухарик и вгрызся в него, пока Йоджи разливал чай. – Я занимаюсь почти пятнадцать лет. Начал еще в школе. Слушай, а где этот парень с рыжими волосами?  
\- Шульдих? Не знаю, на работу, наверно, собирается. А что?  
Ран отхлебнул чай.  
\- А он разве здесь не живет?  
Йоджи хохотнул. У него был приятный смех.  
\- О, нет! Вот еще. С чего ты взял?  
\- Просто подумал. Все время вижу вас вдвоем, - Ран сделал еще глоток. Должно быть, не так давно встречаются, раз пока живут раздельно. А кажется, что они целую вечность вместе, как выразилась бы сестра. – Наверно, хорошо иметь кого-то настолько близкого.  
Йоджи недоуменно сдвинул брови, не прекращая улыбаться.  
\- Ну, да.  
Ран догрыз сухарик. Йоджи подлил ему еще чаю. С ним интересно поговорить, подумал Ран. Определенно, с Йоджи стоит подружиться.

***  
Йоджи театрально закатил глаза и, повернувшись, рухнул Шульдиху на колени. Тот выругался и торопливо отвел руку с пивной банкой.  
\- Прикинь, мы проговорили целый час! Это было офигительно!  
\- Значит, не зря я сунул ему твою почту, - Шульдих еще раз глотнул и отставил пиво. Йоджи глянул на него своими зелеными глазищами.  
\- Отвали, - буркнул Шульдих. – Ведешь себя, как тупая старшеклассница.  
Йоджи сделал вид, что надулся, и пихнул его локтем в живот, но все же поднялся.  
\- Кстати, он спрашивал о тебе. И не один раз.  
Шульдих усмехнулся.  
\- Ну да, я лакомый кусочек. Хватай, пока не умыкнули.  
Йоджи пнул его в бок, а потом подсунул под него ноги.  
\- Ой, заткнись. Он просто заметил, что мы все время тусуемся вместе.  
\- Да? – с интересом переспросил Шульдих, не обращая внимания на ерзанье, пока Йоджи пытался устроиться поудобнее.  
\- Ага. Может, нам сбавить обороты, а то еще подумает что-нибудь не то?  
Шульдих резко вскочил на ноги. Йоджи уставился на него снизу вверх, медленно понимая, что ляпнул. Он хотел что-то сказать, но Шульдих хмуро перебил его:  
\- Вот это ты зря, Йоджи. Чего доброго, совсем меня отошьешь, как только начнешь трахать своего Рана? Только и слышу теперь, что о нем. Я, конечно, всегда рад помочь, вот только не хочу потерять на этом друга.  
\- Не собираюсь я тебя отшивать, - слабо запротестовал Йоджи. - Я только имел в виду, что, может, лучше я буду приходить к тебе, или будем встречаться где-нибудь в другом месте, чтобы ты не мелькал здесь так часто. А то он решит, что я уже занят.  
\- Да пошел ты. Делай, что хочешь. Я ухожу домой, - Шульдих выбрался из-за стола и взял пальто. С него хватит. Надо же быть таким доверчивым идиотом! Прочь отсюда, на свежий воздух, подальше от Йоджи и от всего этого…  
\- Слушай, ну чего ты… Я же не в том смысле. Я не имел в виду, что не хочу больше зависать с тобой, - Йоджи поднялся с дивана и тоже потащился к двери. Шульдих сунул ноги в туфли и обернулся.  
\- Отлично. Вот только мне с тобой зависать неохота - чего я еще не слышал про твоего Рана? Знаешь, ты уже месяц только о нем и говоришь. Пора бы уж сменить тему, - он рывком распахнул дверь. – Я заскочу завтра заняться почтой. Позвони, когда захочешь поболтать о чем-нибудь другом. Или прогуляться со мной, не думая, что упускаешь шанс заполучить его.  
Шульдих захлопнул дверь и выскочил из Йоджиного дома на холодную улицу.

***  
Йоджи в очередной раз тащился к Рану с почтой. Шульдих оказался верен слову и снова перепутал корреспонденцию, но сегодня это почему-то не воодушевляло. Йоджи пытался звонить ему после того вечера, но все время нарывался на автоответчик. Он чувствовал себя полным засранцем. Как можно было сказать такое! Хотя, конечно, он совсем не имел в виду того, что Шульдих, очевидно, подумал. Йоджи пытался сформулировать свою мысль как-то по-другому, но, как бы он ни ломал голову, все равно получалась гадость.  
Он постучал в дверь и выдавил приветливую улыбку.  
\- Почтальон!  
\- Почему твой бойфренд сует мою почту в твой ящик?  
\- Что? – Йоджи даже рот разинул. Бойфренд? Ран знает про почту? Вот черт.  
\- Я подловил его сегодня. Шульдих вытащил мою почту и совал ее в твой ящик.  
Ран требовательно смотрел на него в ожидании ответа.  
\- Он не мой бойфренд. Мы просто друзья, - Йоджи лихорадочно подыскивал объяснение поведению Шульдиха.  
\- Извини, я не знал. Но это не объясняет, почему он таскает мою почту.  
\- Он клептоман, - брякнул Йоджи.  
\- Что?  
\- Клептоман. У него непреодолимое влечение к воровству, - Йоджи внутренне содрогнулся. Ну да, так Ран и поверил!  
\- К воровству? – с нажимом переспросил Ран.  
\- Это только форма поведения. Его интересуют не вещи, а сам поступок - наверно, он для того и совал твою почту в мой ящик, чтобы я мог ее вернуть. Его просто возбуждает сама возможность потихоньку стащить что-то.  
\- А. Ну, главное, чтобы в итоге я все-таки получал свою корреспонденцию, так или иначе.  
Йоджи удивленно заморгал. Это что – разрешение? Значит, он все-таки нравится Рану, раз тот не возражает? Но тогда к чему эти разговоры о том, что Шульдих – его бойфренд?  
\- Мне нужно сделать один звонок, давай поговорим позже, - Ран закрыл дверь, и Йоджи ринулся к себе. Ему тоже надо было позвонить.  
\- В чем дело? – голос у Шульдиха был такой, словно он только что проснулся. Вполне возможно, так оно и было.  
\- Э… Ран знает. Ну, что ты берешь его почту. Я сказал ему, что ты клептоман.  
В ответ на это Шульдих разразился такой руганью, что Йоджи пришлось отодвинуть трубку подальше от уха.

***  
\- Что можно сделать, чтобы свести вместе двух близких друзей?  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Ран повертел в руках принесенную Йоджи почту.  
\- Я думаю, мой сосед и его приятель должны быть вместе. Они прекрасно подходят друг другу, но, кажется, сами этого не понимают. Что я могу сделать?  
Сестра хихикнула в трубку, и Ран тоже невольно усмехнулся. Такой смешок всегда означал, что у нее возник коварный замысел.  
\- Ну… кое-что можешь…

***  
Шульдих откинулся на спинку стула, положив ногу на ногу. Как-то это все странно. С чего бы Рану приглашать их с Йоджи на ужин – когда они как раз собирались пригласить его?  
Он снова попытался навести разговор на какую-нибудь общую для Рана с Йоджи тему и в очередной раз поймал себя на том, что болтает с Йоджи, пока Ран увлеченно слушает их треп. Что греха таить, разговаривать с Йоджи было приятно. К тому времени, как пиво разлили в третий раз, Шульдих перестал думать, расслабился и начал получать удовольствие от вечера.

***  
Йоджи вприпрыжку вбежал в дом. Он только что вернулся от Рана и сейчас приплясывал на месте от возбуждения. Похоже, он и вправду нравится Рану. Еще немного, и они начнут встречаться. Впрочем, сегодня вечером они с Шульдихом попытаются слегка форсировать события. Сегодня в клубе он заставит Рана ревновать. Пусть увидит, какое сокровище само плывет ему в руки. Йоджи собирался пойти вразнос и флиртовать с ним напропалую, а потом потанцевать с Шульдихом – достаточно интимно, чтобы Ран захотел вмешаться.  
Тут-то все и начнется.

***  
Айя просила его прислать свое фото в клубном наряде, и Ран исхитрился сняться на кухне, как раз перед приходом Йоджи. На секунду ощутив себя снова школьником, он отправился к компьютеру, сбросил сестре фотографию и быстро пробежал глазами ее сообщение: поскольку он лучше знает Йоджи, пусть флиртует с ним и постарается заставить Шульдиха предъявить на него права. Формулировка показалась Рану забавной. Какой же она романтик, его сестра!   
Если все пойдет по плану, домой он вернется один. Признаться, эта мысль его грела.

***  
В клубе было здорово: выпивка лилась рекой, музыка грохотала, обволакивая и завораживая своим ритмом. Танцпол был полон, но не переполнен до отказа – одна из причин, почему Шульдиху нравился этот клуб: здесь было где развернуться.  
Йоджи, в полном соответствии с планом, вовсю флиртовал с Раном, и тот отвечал на заигрывания, хотя дальше совместных танцев дело пока не зашло. Проблема была совсем не в том, как осуществлялся замысел. Просто замыслы – это одно, а жизнь – несколько другое. На стадии планирования все казалось очень легко – но наблюдать сейчас, как Йоджи клеится к Рану и как тот липнет к нему оказалось для Шульдиха чересчур. Свое раздражение он перенес за барную стойку, а опрокинув несколько рюмок, решил, что пора идти танцевать, а то наутро останется только оплакивать сбережения. Шульдих встал и направился к Йоджи.  
Убедить того отцепиться от Рана и пойти на танцпол оказалось нетрудно – в конце концов, это была часть плана. Шульдих закрыл глаза, прижался к Йоджи и почувствовал себя так, словно сбылись все его мечты. Осмелев, он впервые перестал сдерживаться и дал волю рукам. Когда он был студентом, профессор сказал однажды, что для настоящего успеха в представлении должна быть доля правды. Ну как, самодовольно подумал Шульдих, это достаточно правдиво? Извиваясь в такт музыке, он уткнулся лицом в волосы Йоджи, пока руки исследовали тело, которое ему так давно хотелось потрогать, и вдохнул запах, ощутимый только на таком близком расстоянии, когда одеколон уже почти выветрился в клубном угаре. Запах Йоджи.   
Йоджи положил ладони ему на грудь, медленно провел по плечам, к затылку и зарылся пальцами в волосы, прижался всем телом и скользнул губами по щеке, и, черт, Шульдиху не много было надо, чтобы его фантазии разгорелись ярким пламенем. Он чуть повернул голову и встретил губы Йоджи своими. Услышанный в ответ стон отозвался в нем вспышкой желания, более сильного, чем он когда-либо позволял себе чувствовать к Йоджи.   
Обнявшись, они двигались под музыку и целовались, потеряв счет времени. Шульдих не помнил, как они добрались до дому, но вот секс он запомнил очень хорошо – то, как Йоджи проник в него, такой большой и горячий, Шульдиху казалось, его просто разорвет на кусочки. Все было идеально – не то чтобы на самом деле было, в конце концов, они ведь оба напились – но было так приятно, так восхитительно, что казалось идеальным. Шульдих мог бы поклясться, что это было идеально. То, как Йоджи двигался в нем, как ласкал, как будто был влюблен, как будто хотел именно его, и только его.

***  
Йоджи проснулся какой-то подозрительно счастливый и довольный для обычного утра. Ему было тепло и уютно. Он поерзал под обнимавшей его рукой, стараясь прижаться теснее, а потом вдруг резко распахнул глаза. Он лежит под одеялом, голый, в обнимку с Шу! Но ведь это должен был быть Ран!  
Йоджи отодвинулся, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Шульдиха, и, сев на постели, попытался собрать воедино обрывки воспоминаний о вчерашней ночи. В воспоминаниях фигурировали выпивка, танцы и флирт – в полном соответствии с планом – но также почему-то присутствовали руки Шульдиха, шарившие по его телу, и зажигательный поцелуй. Дальше в памяти начинались провалы, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Как-то уж слишком хорошо все это было – с Шульдихом.  
Да еще этот поцелуй. Йоджи поднес руку к губам и нахмурился. Он как будто до сих пор чувствовал этот поцелуй, всем телом, от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах. От этого словно что-то опять разгоралось внутри. Йоджи потянулся к Шульдиху и убрал прядь волос с его лица.  
Он должен был ухаживать за Раном, а не заниматься крышесносным сексом с лучшим другом! Йоджи соскользнул с кровати и потихоньку собрал одежду, безуспешно пытаясь отогнать мысли о случившемся. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь забудет этот поцелуй.  
\- Йоджи.  
Йоджи подскочил на месте и обернулся, сжимая в руках ворох одежды.  
Шульдих сидел на постели, протирая глаза. Одеяло сползло, и у Йоджи пересохло во рту, когда он в подробностях разглядел великолепное тело, к которому имел персональный доступ минувшей ночью. Он промолчал – да и что тут скажешь…  
Шульдих кивнул и чуть заметно помрачнел.  
\- Я больше не буду тебе помогать. Думаю, с остальным ты и сам справишься.  
Йоджи затаил дыхание. Это звучало как-то слишком окончательно. Потом тоже кивнул.  
\- Я понимаю. Мне жаль.  
\- Знаю, - тихо сказал Шульдих.  
\- Ну ладно, увидимся. Я больше не буду ничего говорить о Ране, обещаю, - Йоджи попытался изобразить улыбку, но попытка не увенчалась успехом.  
Шульдих покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Я не могу.  
\- Что? – Йоджи показалось, что ему врезали под дых.  
\- Ты ведь собирался уйти, да? Потихоньку, пока я сплю?  
Это была правда. Йоджи хотел сбежать незамеченным. Шульдих воспринял молчание как знак согласия.  
\- Я так больше не могу. Во всяком случае, сейчас.  
У Йоджи крутилась в голове тысяча ответов, но он был слишком смущен, слишком растерян, слишком уязвлен и потрясен, чтобы подобрать слова. Поэтому он просто молча оделся и покинул квартиру Шульдиха.  
Уходя, он все время оглядывался.

***  
Хоть и не сразу, но Ран понял, что его план не сработал. Что-то пошло не так, и теперь Шульдих больше не появлялся, а Йоджи хоть и заходил в гости, но был явно не в настроении. И со времени похода в клуб им ни разу не перепутали почту.  
Ран задумчиво барабанил пальцами по крышке стола, ожидая, пока закипит рис. Он просто не знал, что делать – разве что подкатить теперь к Шульдиху, чтобы заставить Йоджи поревновать, или просто столкнуть этих упрямых баранов лбами. Оставалось только подрабатывать жилеткой.  
Йоджи отхлебнул чай и вяло улыбнулся. Ран улыбнулся в ответ и снова задался вопросом, что же делать.

***  
Шульдих решил не отвечать на звонки. Хватит, это невыносимо – быть рядом с Йоджи, когда того интересует только Ран. Сам по себе Ран неплохой парень, но и с ним Шульдих не смог бы сейчас общаться, терзаемый муками ревности. Он не мог оставаться другом Йоджи после того, как на одну ночь стал чем-то большим, и будь он проклят, если позволит себя использовать.  
Эта ночь была прекрасна, как сон – который превратился в кошмар, когда, проснувшись, он застал Йоджи за попыткой ускользнуть незамеченным. Получить то, о чем так долго мечтал, а потом снова вернуться к простой дружбе было бы слишком больно. Надо покончить с этим и жить дальше. Как-нибудь.  
На прошлой неделе он видел Йоджи с Раном в кафе неподалеку от их дома – в том самом кафе, где Йоджи когда-то попросил его о помощи. С тех пор Шульдих обходил этот район стороной.  
Он справится. Будет нелегко, но он сумеет.

***  
Через две недели Йоджи готов был лезть на стены. Ему отчаянно не хватало Шульдиха, но он понятия не имел, как вернуть его. Шульдих не брал трубку и не ответил ни на одно сообщение из тех, что Йоджи наговорил на автоответчик. Он вообще больше не показывался, а прийти к нему первым Йоджи почему-то стеснялся. Да и рисковать не хотелось – в последний раз, когда Шульдих по-настоящему разозлился, он уложил Йоджи на лопатки одним ударом в челюсть. А ведь тогда он и вполовину не был так зол, как теперь.  
Ран спросил о чем-то, и Йоджи выдавил улыбку. Он снова отвлекся – просто не мог перестать думать о Шульдихе, о том, сильно ли тот злится, о том, как без него скучно, о том, каким приятным, каким потрясающим и естественным был тогда секс… Он не рассказал Рану о сексе, хоть и обсуждал с ним размолвку. Да и как он мог сказать Рану, что, пытаясь заставить его ревновать, переспал с Шульдихом, а теперь не может думать ни о чем, кроме того, как хорошо это было? С Раном после этого можно сразу распрощаться…  
Все, хватит думать о Шульдихе. В кои-то веки набрался смелости пригласить Рана на обед, так уделяй ему внимание!   
И все-таки… несмотря на очарование Рана, Йоджи предпочел бы сейчас увидеть Шульдиха. Откинуть рыжие пряди с его лица. Слушать не об искусстве владения мечом, как бы интересно это ни было, а обмениваться грубыми шуточками, пить пиво, а не вино, и ржать над какой-нибудь ерундой, развалившись на диване. Он зажмурился, представил Шульдиха напротив себя и улыбнулся.  
Когда он открыл глаза, Ран молча смотрел на него. Что за черт? Что здесь делает Ран?   
\- Прости, - сказал Йоджи. – Я не хочу.  
\- Что? – Ран удивленно приподнял бровь.  
\- Я хотел быть с тобой. Но… теперь нет, - Йоджи хмуро уставился в стол. Надо поговорить с Шульдихом. Может, он все-таки согласится поговорить. Или хотя бы выслушать.  
\- Ты хочешь быть с Шульдихом.  
Йоджи вздрогнул и поднял голову.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
Ран заговорщицки усмехнулся.  
\- Я и сам пытался свести вас вместе. Понятия не имел, что ты интересуешься мной.  
\- Это что-то меняет? – ох, не доведет его до добра любопытство!  
\- Нет. Ты отличный парень, и симпатичный к тому же, но мне хватит и твоей дружбы. А вот с Шульдихом вы просто созданы друг для друга.  
Йоджи сглотнул.  
\- Я буду только рад дружить с тобой. Но сейчас мне нужно идти, - ему необходимо было как можно скорее добраться до Шульдиха, схватить его и никуда не отпускать.  
\- Я тут разберусь, - улыбнулся Ран. – Иди.  
Йоджи кивнул, отшвырнул салфетку, встал и ринулся прочь из ресторана. Не оглядываясь.  
Он бежал со всех ног – так быстро, как только позволяли его нетренированные легкие. На минутку прислонился к какому-то зданию, чтобы отдышаться, и тут же опять сорвался с места. К счастью, до дома, в котором жил Шульдих, было не так уж далеко. Йоджи поднялся на лифте, метнулся по коридору и, задыхаясь, замолотил в дверь.  
Когда дверь резко распахнулась, он чуть не рухнул на Шульдиха. Йоджи видел, как меняется выражение его лица, как он открывает рот, чтобы отправить неожиданного визитера восвояси. Он обхватил Шульдиха руками и прохрипел:  
\- Не бросай меня. Я тормоз, но не идиот. Не бросай меня, ты мне нужен.  
Шульдих осторожно отодвинул его, не прекращая хмуриться.  
\- Кончай заливать, Йоджи, - холодно проговорил он. – Ты прекрасно обойдешься без меня.  
\- Нет, не обойдусь! – Йоджи закашлялся, вцепившись ему в плечи. – Ран для меня – всего лишь друг. А ты – больше чем друг. Всегда был чем-то большим, до меня просто никак не доходило.  
\- Сам-то понял, что сказал? Терпеть не могу, когда ты начинаешь юлить. Ты даже не можешь вести себя как друг, - отрезал Шульдих, сделав шаг в сторону.  
\- Я не хочу больше быть твоим другом, - Йоджи двинулся за ним вглубь квартиры и закрыл за собой дверь. - Я хочу быть твоим любовником. Хочу быть с тобой. Люблю тебя. Наверно, всегда любил, просто не понимал этого.  
В лице Шульдиха что-то дрогнуло. Потом он скрестил руки на груди и снова напустил на себя непроницаемый вид.  
\- И с чего это тебя вдруг осенило?  
Йоджи улыбнулся и шагнул ближе, положив руки ему на плечи.  
\- Я сегодня обедал с Раном. И мечтал увидеть тебя вместо него.  
\- Если ты морочишь мне голову… - голос Шульдиха был хриплым и негромким. – Если ты морочишь мне голову, я тебя твоими собственными кишками удавлю.  
Йоджи рассмеялся и заставил его разнять руки, чтобы прижаться теснее. Он чувствовал себя так, словно вернулся домой после долгой отлучки.  
\- Заманчивая перспектива. Но мне это не грозит, потому что я не морочу тебе голову. Мне просто понадобилось слишком много времени, чтобы понять. Прости. – По тому, как руки Шульдиха обвились вокруг него, Йоджи заключил, что тот сменил гнев на милость. – Я люблю тебя.  
Шульдих запустил пальцы ему в волосы.  
\- Я тоже.  
Йоджи так заулыбался, что стало больно губам. Он притянул к себе Шульдиха и поцеловал, но тот внезапно отпихнул его.  
\- Эй, ты весь грязный и потный, и пыхтишь, как паровоз, а это совсем не сексуально. Ты что, бежал?  
\- Ага. Хотел поскорей увидеть тебя.  
\- После душа увидишь, - заявил Шульдих, толкая его в сторону ванной. – От тебя несет.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - хохотнул Йоджи. – Но мы помирились, так?  
\- Помиримся, когда вымоешься.  
Стоя под душем, Йоджи по-прежнему сиял. Все было в порядке, и даже лучше, чем когда-либо. Надо будет поблагодарить Рана за его добрые намерения. И Шульдиха – за то, что пытался помочь, наплевав на собственные чувства. Если бы не это, Ран ни за что бы не вмешался. И тогда он, Йоджи, так ничего бы и не понял.


End file.
